An unexpected encounter
by TheSilverKey
Summary: While out in the woods, Scott runs into something he never expected to see. Disclaimer: probably waaaayy out of character.


**Before you read this, I have a quick disclaimer: this oneshot isn't the result of me watching the show. It's the result of my dash on Tumblr overflowing with Teen Wolf stuff, and me being bored during one very long maths class.**

**So I probably got tons of things wrong.**

**I hope you'll still enjoy it though.**

* * *

He'd lost track of the wolves.

Not that it really mattered, though. His alpha had ordered him to keep an eye on the two unknown wolves as long as they were in their territory, but after miles and miles of following them through the woods, he had come to the conclusion that they were just passing through. They didn't really seem up to anything.

There was a girl. She passed about a hundred meters to his right, jogging. It wasn't really a high pace for her, if her heartbeat and breathing were anything to go by.

She was pretty enough that he kept watching her. Long dark hair pulled up into a bit of a messy ponytail, a red top that barely covered her midriff and black jogging trousers. He could hear the music playing on her iPod all the way from where he was crouched between the trees. Then again, he _was _ a werewolf with super-hearing.

Which was why he should've seen it coming from a mile away (or, more preferably, ten).

The two werewolves he'd been tracking were suddenly there again, circling around the pretty jogging girl.

He launched himself off the forest floor, digging his claws deep into the humid ground. The girl didn't stand a chance. She looked to be about his age, and without his supernatural abilities, there was no way she'd be able to take on two mature werewolves – he sent a quick thank you to whatever deity was listening that neither of them was an alpha – all by herself. That was what he was thinking, right up until the point where the girl all but roundhouse-kicked the first wolf in the face.

Funny thing was, the beast actually went down.

He skidded to a halt right outside of her line of sight. _What. The. Actual. Fuck. Just happened?_

The girl whirled around to face the other wolf. She thrust one arm forward, wrist up and fingers spread as wide as possible.

There was a flash of red light, a beam that hit the second wolf straight in the chest. The lycan was on the floor before he'd even processed what had just happened.

The girl was panting heavily, her heartbeat having picked up as soon as the danger made itself known.

Suddenly, she was facing him.

"I know you're there, wolfboy!" She called out. He was so frozen in shock that he couldn't react immediately.

"I'll have you know," she added, eyeing the bushes suspiciously, "that there's plenty more where that came from."

Trying his very best to contain his wolf (he didn't want to look too threatening, lest she'd decide she wanted to attack him as well), he decided to step out from his hiding-place.

She crossed her arms as she sized him up.

"You're a werewolf, right?"

He nodded. No use in denying it to this girl.

"Are you with them?" She gestured to the two – currently unconscious – wolves behind her.

"No," he answered truthfully, "I was supposed to keep an eye on them, but other than that, I don't know them."

"You have a pack here, then? In Beacon Hills? Your alpha told you to watch these two?"

He nodded again.

"Huh," This seemed to be news to her. Maybe she wasn't as up-to-speed about the wolves in Beacon Hills as he'd thought she was.

"What's your name?"

"Scott. Scott McCall, actually."

"Nice to meet you, Scott," she answered, "I'm Eliza Townsley."

She shot him a quick smile.

"What did you do to that wolf?"

She blinked at him, "I kicked him in the face."

"No, not that one," Scott sighed, "The one you… beamed in the face."

"Umm," She seemed to be weighing her answer, "I'm a witch. I sort of… Magicked him? Yeah, that sounds about right. I magicked him."

"A witch." Scott arched an eyebrow at her.

"What," she huffed, pushing her hair out of her face, "You're allowed to turn into a giant snarling mass of wolf, but I'm not allowed to practice magic?"

Scott held up his hands in surrender: "I didn't mean it like that. Of course you're allowed to do-"

He stopped abruptly when the 'magicked' wolf grunted.

"Is he coming to?"

Eliza whirled around, "Crap! He is!"

"Well, what are you waiting for! Magic him again!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?!" she screamed back frantically.

Absolutely nothing happened.

"I thought you said you were a witch?"

"Witch in _training_," she shot back, "Sometimes this shit just doesn't work!"

There was another grunt from the ground, one that sounded suspiciously like "devil's whore". One of the wolves started pushing himself off the ground.

Within the blink of an eye, Scott had thrown Eliza onto his back and made a break for it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed at him.

"Saving both of our asses!" He screamed back, "And could you not yell into my ear? They're sort of sensitive!"

She shifted on his back so she could look behind them.

"They're following us!"

"Yeah, not shit Sherlock," he growled. Carrying her on his back was difficult enough, did they have to carry a conversation as well?

"There is seriously no way you're ever going to be able to out-run them. No offense."

"Well maybe if you stopped moving so much, I-"

"Shut up, Scott," she cut him off, "I've got a plan."

"You plan on magicking them again? 'Cause that didn't work out too well last time you tried it, remember?"

"Can it, Scott."

"I'm just saying, you-"

"In five, four, three, two-"

He almost fell face-first into the ground when she jumped off his back. He picked himself up and turned around just in time to see her grab onto on overhead branch. She swung herself up into the nearest tree, spun around and-

And it was something Scott had never expected to see. Throwing out her hands, a blinding wave of light rippled out of her fingers. It looked as if the two wolves chasing them ran face-first into a brick wall. He didn't wait to see them go down before he started running again.

Eliza dropped out of a tree next to him, and immediately started sprinting along.

They continued on running, out of the woods, through the fields, onto the deserted streets of Beacon Hills.

Scott was the first to stop, dropping down on the ground as soon as they turned onto the high street.

"I- I think we lost them," he panted.

"Agreed," Eliza managed, as she all but fell onto a nearby lantern.

There was a beat of silence.

"What even just happened back there?" Eliza chuckled.

"I have no idea," Scott managed, before they both burst out laughing, "I mean, you with the light, and then those wolves and-"

"I know," Eliza choked, "What a fucking night."

"What a fucking night, indeed," he chuckled, calming himself down a bit.

Eventually, Eliza fished her iPod back out of her pocket: "I think I'm going to go home now."

"All by yourself?" Scott asked, before realizing that that was probably a stupid question.

"I think I'll be fine," She grinned as she turned around and started jogging away, "Goodnight, wolfboy!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Again, I apologize for everything I got wrong (including mistakes against the English language, since I didn't have this beta'd)! I just didn't know where else to post this...**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome**

**3**

**TheSilverKey**


End file.
